


【微团兵】隔壁家的阿克曼先生

by Dewyforest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewyforest/pseuds/Dewyforest
Summary: 利威尔中心，是利利退役很久很久之后的故事。含老年利和原创人物。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	【微团兵】隔壁家的阿克曼先生

1.  
第一次走进那幢门牌上标着“阿克曼”的房子时，爱德华刚满十岁，两天前随母亲搬到了位于另一个区的新家。这是一个安静整洁的居民区，沿着栽满落叶梧桐的碎石街道，排列着十数栋顶着砖红瓦的小房子，属于阿克曼的那一幢就在他们隔壁，看起来和其它并无不同，只是更为一尘不染。母亲与他提着自己做的点心一户户敲开了邻居家的门，向从此将毗邻而居的新朋友们问好。来开门的是一位身材瘦小的老人，头发已经全白了。面对他们的笑容与问候，老人迟疑了一会儿才接过爱德华手中的烤饼干，向母子俩道谢。老实说，他能收下礼物让爱德华松了一口气——阿克曼先生长着一张脾气不好的脸，脸上有长长的疤痕，还戴着一只眼罩，看起来就像那种会探出头怒骂跑动的小孩打扰了他休息的怪老头。  
然而，小孩的喜恶就像春季的天气一样多变；搬到新家的第二周，爱德华对他就完全改观了。母亲工作忙碌，一周有六天都早出晚归，爱德华早已习惯了一个人在院子里踢球。先用右脚，再换左脚，直到球高高飞起，径直飞进了隔壁的院子里。  
  
硬着头皮去打扰阿克曼先生时，爱德华已经做好了被训上一顿的准备。但阿克曼先生什么也没说，很爽快地绕到屋后为他把球捡了回来。而当爱德华道谢的话说了一半、正要从他手中接过球时，阿克曼先生的动作忽然停住了：“听见了吗？”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“有的，”阿克曼先生肯定地说，“在那边，有一只猫。”  
那实在是相当微弱的声响。爱德华跟着阿克曼先生几乎走到了街道尽头，当真在草丛间发现了一只看起来仅有三四个月大的小黑猫，后腿不正常地弯曲着，正在哀哀叫唤。爱德华“啊”了一声，三两步冲上去抱起它：“它受伤了！——先生，救救它吧！”  
阿克曼先生皱起眉头，看了一会儿脏兮兮的小猫，又看了看满脸恳求的爱德华，不太情愿地答应了“好吧。”  
  
回到家，他先指挥爱德华用手帕擦了擦小猫皮毛上的污垢，这才动手查看猫咪的情况。出乎意料，无论是包扎绷带还是固定伤处，他的手法竟然都十分熟练，三两下就完成了救治。 爱德华羡慕极了：“好厉害，您难道是一位兽医吗？”  
“怎么可能？”阿克曼先生回答。  
他没有说明自己从前职业的意思，爱德华有些失望，这很快被他抛之脑后，更紧要的是这件事——“小猫能先借住在您这里吗？”他可怜兮兮地说，“我知道是我请您救它的，但是我妈妈不太喜欢小动物，她平常工作很忙，我不想让她心烦……”  
阿克曼先生的眉毛本已扬得老高，但在听到后半句时转移了注意力：“你的父亲呢？”  
“……我没见过那个人。”爱德华瘪起嘴。  
“……”  
那只很会审时度势的猫咪已经开始蹭他的手了。阿克曼先生看着猫，表情十分复杂，像不得不咽下一块烤焦的布丁。就在爱德华以为自己一定会被拒绝时，他终于说：“好吧。”  
“耶！”爱德华扑上去抱住他的手，“那我可以经常来您这里看布莱克吗？”  
“哈？谁让你给它取名的？”阿克曼先生很嫌弃地把他扒拉下来，“不要得寸进尺啊，小子。”  
但他并没有生气，也不是讨厌自己，爱德华是知道的。因为在问过他与母亲的情况后，阿克曼先生好心地请他留下来喝了红茶，还端出了一碟蜂蜜蛋糕——甚至比他母亲的手艺更好。在把爱德华和他的球一起送出门时，阿克曼先生告诉他，他的名字是利威尔。  
  
2.  
隔壁的阿克曼先生——或者叫他“利威尔”——究竟从前是做什么的，要到很久之后爱德华才会得到答案。他保持着两天往隔壁跑一次的频率，越来越了解这位深居简出的老先生。他的年纪很大了，但身体似乎仍十分硬朗，脾气也很倔强，爱德华在初见时就注意到他身有残疾，此后叨扰时常常主动提出帮他做些家务。利威尔起初拒绝，后来勉为其难地答应，但在眼疾手快地接住爱德华摔落的两只碟子、把爱德华擦过的桌面又重新擦了一遍后，坚定地表示了不用他操心。“去喝你的茶，”他戴上面巾，像握剑一般用力地握着一支鸡毛掸子，“我可不是那种没用的人。”  
  
对于利威尔来说，这可能是他很大的乐趣呢——观察了几次后，爱德华得出了这样的结论，并从此可以在他四处打扫时心安理得地抱着布莱克吃点心了。在他看来，利威尔的生活确实不太丰富。他不听音乐，也不爱上剧院，日常就是打扫、散步、看报，养了布莱克后，只多了一项照顾小猫。爱德华问过他，不觉得这样的生活无趣吗？而利威尔反问他——“你管这叫无聊？”  
“多少人终其一生都过不上这种生活，我有时甚至觉得这一切都很不真实，”他以一贯的严肃口吻说，“珍惜你拥有的吧，小子，你做梦都该笑醒了。”  
爱德华嘟囔着：“是吗？明明很普通呀……”  
这一天天气很好，院子里开小白花的灌木间传来鸟鸣的“啁啁”声，阳光透过打开的窗户，柔和地落在摆着红茶与蛋糕的圆餐桌上。利威尔将手放在那一小片阳光里，没有回答。  
  
又过了几天，爱德华带着母亲做的炖菜来敲门时，第一次遇上了利威尔的其他客人。两位访客的年纪看起来也不小了，黑发的女士容貌秀丽，金发的先生气质柔和，看见他时有些惊讶，但很快对他亲切地笑了笑。“你们也该走了，难道没有别的事好忙了吗？”见到爱德华，利威尔顺势下了逐客令，“把这东西拿回去。我不需要。”  
那是一根拐杖。金发男士无奈地看向他的女伴，眼神像在说“我就说吧”。她说：“总会用上的。”  
“二十年后再说。”利威尔不容置喙地宣布。  
  
母亲还在家里等着他回去吃饭，爱德华放下炖菜就匆匆道别了。回家之前，他看见那两位访客还站在路边，似乎正在等车，于是忍不住走上前去：“你们好？”  
他们回过头。“你们是阿克曼先生的朋友吗？”他好奇地问，“抱歉，因为是第一次见到有客人拜访他……”  
“没关系。”金发的先生蹲下来，视线与他平齐，“我们是他从前的部下。”  
“部下？哇啊，难道他很厉害吗？”  
“你不知道吗？”对方看起来也很惊讶，“他可是……”  
  
他就这么得知了“国家英雄”利威尔·阿克曼的故事。“人类最强”、“兵长”、“新世界的奠基者”，每一个名号都那么响亮又光辉，他很难将它们与隔壁的老先生联系在一起。紧接着，他想起利威尔那只残破的手，那果然是因为战争吗？……  
“竟然是这样……我还叫他利威尔。是不是太不尊敬了？”他小声说。  
“是他让你这么叫的吗？”  
陌生人又与同伴对视了一眼，接着再次露出微笑：“不用担心。会这么叫他的人已经不多了，比起那些头衔，说不定他更喜欢这个称呼呢。”  
  
住在他隔壁的阿克曼先生、利威尔是了不起的民族英雄。爱德华用一晚上让母亲充分知道了他有多激动，又用一个白天向自己所有的伙伴都炫耀了一遍。下午，当他带着一群男孩在阿克曼宅门口探头探脑又被推门出来的利威尔统统赶走后，他眼中的阿克曼先生又回到了最初的形象。“果然是阿尔明多嘴了吧，”利威尔冷淡地说，“说到底，我只是一个士兵而已。”  
但只过了一个月，爱德华就在利威尔家里遇上了他此生见过职位最高的军官。来访者自称军部上校，拜访是为了告知利威尔，为了庆祝某场战役胜利三十周年，国家想为他办一场授勋仪式，初步定在下个月。爱德华目瞪口呆地看着他毫不客气地把上校教训了一遍，指责这是对税金的极大浪费，“这种东西直接寄给我就可以了，”阿克曼先生精神矍铄，语气强硬，“是谁想出这个主意的，他的脑袋是马桶吗？”  
……于是第二周，爱德华就在他家里见到了那枚象征着最高荣誉的国家勋章。利威尔只是打开盒子看了一眼，就把它收进了抽屉里——爱德华匆忙一瞥，只见那只大抽屉中还有数不清的各式徽章，不住惊叹：“哇——那都是你的勋章吗？”  
“都不是。”利威尔简短地说。  
他走回起居室，给喵喵叫的小黑猫碟子里添了牛奶。爱德华亦步亦趋地跟着他回来，还想问更多从前的事，但利威尔似乎不想提起。“说说你的事吧，”他不由分说地转开话题，“整天往我这里跑，没有自己的事做吗？你以后想做什么？”  
“我早就想好了——我要做一名画家！”爱德华不服气地说，“我已经画得很好了，等我再长大一点，就会去专门的学院学习！”  
“是吗？”利威尔说，“那等你学成的时候，我有一个请求。”  
  
3.  
什么请求是我现在不能完成的呢？爱德华好奇得不得了，但利威尔绝口不提，只在他一次次拿来最新画作时重复“等你画得更好的时候”——这一等便是八年。等到爱德华已经在学院中修完了一半的课程，他才终于给出首肯：“试试吧。”  
他想让爱德华为一位故人画像。据说他们年轻时生活的地方没有照相技术，这个人直至牺牲都没有留下影像，多年后也无从凭吊。根据他的描述，爱德华尝试了一次又一次，利威尔实在是个很挑剔的主顾，给出的修改意见又多又模糊：眼神要更坚毅、更成熟、气质要更可靠……如果不是多年的情谊支撑，爱德华恐怕早就甩手不干了。这项工作持续了两个月，再看见新一版的肖像时，利威尔终于没有在第一时间指出毛病。他拿着画看了一会儿，然后走回卧室，拿出了一只小小的镜片，贴在左眼上重新看了一遍。  
“是他。”他慢慢地、柔和地叹了一口气。  
艾尔文·史密斯。爱德华早已知晓此人的名字，第十三任调查兵团的团长，为岛上的艾尔迪亚人走出墙壁作出了杰出贡献的英雄。但他还是问：“他是你的什么人？”  
“是我的长官。”  
“也是你的朋友吧？好朋友？”  
利威尔没有说话。他将完好的左手放在画纸上，轻轻地碰了碰画中人的头发。  
  
爱德华在房间里和布莱克玩了一会儿，眼看和母亲约定的时间快到了，按例去向阿克曼先生告别。四处呼唤也无人响应，不在起居室，他小心地推开卧室门望了望，没有人。临窗的木桌上，只有那幅肖像静静地浴在光中，一枚闪闪发亮的勋章被放在画中人胸口的位置，正是那枚他曾见过一次、之后怎么央求利威尔也没有再拿出来过的国家勋章。  
  
在洒满阳光的院落里，爱德华终于找到了利威尔。年老的英雄躺在阿尔明前年送来的扶手椅上，不知何时已经睡着了，头安静地垂向一边。近来利威尔愈发嗜睡，从前能从百米外察觉细弱猫叫的人，这时竟没有被他的脚步惊醒。布莱克不太灵活地跳上了利威尔的膝头，它也早已不年轻了，不多久就发出了轻轻的呼噜声。温热的阳光下，细小的浮尘颗粒可见，雪一般无声地降落在黑猫的毛发上，随着它的呼吸轻微地起伏。  
爱德华屏住呼吸。不知多久后，利威尔终于睁开了眼睛。他警觉地看向爱德华：“你怎么还在这？”  
“等等，”他皱起眉，“你不会以为我死了吧？”  
  
有几个瞬间，爱德华确实想过要不要去探他的呼吸。利威尔睡得太沉，太安静，今天的他又有些异样，难免让他放不下心。他忧心忡忡地望着阿克曼先生，老人一眼看穿了他的想法，轻轻哼了一声：“我还会活很久呢。”  
“很自信嘛……”  
“也还有很多要请你画的人。”  
“嗯……？不是吧？！”  
他看见利威尔微笑了一下，不由噎住了。“都是你的……战友吗？”于是他改口问。  
利威尔将手放在黑猫身上，顺着它的脊背往下抚摸，默认了。  
“我要尽可能活得长久，”他垂着头，一缕额发遮住了他的眼罩，“再见到他们的时候，就可以尽量多地告诉他们我所见到的事。”  
  
那些新鲜的、好的事情。  
住在安静的街区，每天都有红茶和糕点；报纸不再报道战乱，而是新的剧目；连电报都已经被淘汰，借助那种叫做“电话线”的东西，相爱的人们可以立即找到彼此；不必拼命生存，而尽可以浪费时光；一整天无所事事地坐在院子里，身边有猫、蜜蜂，和从未见过硝烟的孩子的脸……  
  
不需要有醉心的事情，也可以普通地享受世界的美好，我做到了；我们所有人曾那样努力争取过的、平凡而细碎的“幸福”，我已经体验过了。我想告诉你。  
  
不知不觉间，利威尔已经再次闭上眼睛。他的睫毛也近乎雪白，几乎融化在日光中。  
再等一会儿，我会统统告诉你。  
  
  
END


End file.
